Attempts to execute applications installed in a smart phone are made through a head unit of a vehicle by the connection between the smart phone and the head unit.
Under a service circumstance where the applications installed in the smart phone are provided through the head unit, a connection enabler application of the smart phone is essentially necessary to connect the terminal and the head unit in order to control the applications.
To provide smart phone application services through the head unit, the courses of several steps, however, are required. In other words, a vehicle driver executes a connection enabler application of the smart phone directly and establishes the connection with the head unit by using the connection enabler application. After the connection is established, if the driver executes the application s/he wants to do, the application service is provided through the head unit connected with the smart phone.
But such courses cause driver distractions and inconvenience to an operation of the driver. Besides, the driver may not know any application services that could be provided through the connection enabler application. In addition, if an appropriate application for a vehicle and its head unit fails to be executed, a problem may occur in the usability of the application.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention came to develop a technology of allowing a terminal and the head unit of a vehicle to interact with each other automatically by the function of a connection enabler application if the terminal such as a smart phone and the head unit of the vehicle are connected with each other and allowing the services of a variety of applications installed in the terminal to be provided through templates of the head unit with a driver's minimal operations.